The present invention relates to a building system for building movables consisting of individual parts which may be mutually combined and joined comprising table tops, cabinet modules, drawer modules, front panels, rear panels, side panels, base panels, carrying frames, and supporting legs, cable trays, piping channels, bracing crosses and other movable elements and modules.
In relation systems of furniture, particularly for use in workshops or laboratories, there is a need for the system to be adaptable very individually, not only to the individual company but also to the individual employee.
Companies will often require that such systems permit access to certain installations and facilities. There may be requirements for installations such as electricity, gas, water, compressed air or some other kind of utility. There may further be requirements for special facilities such as writing desks, modules for computer equipment or for measuring equipment. In addition, there will often also be a need for a certain number of cabinets and drawers, either below or above table height, and a need for special table tops with wash basins or the like.
All these individual requirements mean that it is difficult to integrate singular, separate and independent movable elements into a whole constituting a system. Such singular and independent movable elements will not sufficiently meet the requirements and wishes of the company or the staff in relation to variation and enlargement options.